This invention relates to a sewing machine support structure and work surface.
Heretofore, conventional sewing machine cabinets were of the type which supported a sewing machine in operative or in-use position on a planar work supporting surface and in out-of-use or storage position housed the machine in a compartment below the work supporting surface and concealed from view.
The present invention is related to a sewing machine support structure in which the machine both in in-use and out-of-use positions is supported on a work surface always in full view, never concealed, and is shiftable in the plane of the work surface to in-use and out-of-use positions. While my invention is applicable for use with conventional flat bed type sewing machines, it is particularly useful with convertible type sewing machines which may be mounted so that they may be selectively disposed in flat bed or free arm modes, in addition to in-use or out-of-use positions.